Black Diamond
by Darklac Rivera
Summary: Historia que relata poco de cómo nace esta relación amo y sirviente.


"Black Diamond"

Alucard estaba como siempre bebiendo sangre en el calabozo

-Esto es aburrido... alzó un poco la mirada pudo notar que Integra estaba bajando las escaleras -Integra ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no puedes estar aquí?

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing tenía solo 14 años, ella había sido quien lo había despertado de su largo sueño, ya que quería ser asesinada por su tío Richard

-Lo sé Alucard, pero aún no sé andar por mí misma, tengo miedo. Integra temblaba por cada escalón que bajaba.

Alucard todavía sentado en su silla pareció recordar un poco de su niñez antes de convertirse en el hombre que es ahora. Integra parecía temblar de frío.

-Ven, te quiero mostrar algo que heredé hace mucho tiempo. Alucard la llamó con un ademán de su mano derecha. Ella se acercó poco a poco mientras se quedaba sorprendida por el gesto de su sirviente, Integra llegó a sus piernas, Alucard la subió a sus piernas, Integra atónita por el acto de su sirviente, Alucard buscaba algo entre su gabardina roja

\- ¿Qué buscas Alucard? Integra miraba dudosa su pecho

-Espera, ya casi lo tengo. Ajá aquí está. Alucard sacaba un diamante negro

\- ¿Qué es esto? Integra miraba curiosa aquella jema negra

-Esto es un diamante negro. Alucard explicó

\- ¿Y qué con eso? Integra seguía mirando aquella jema

\- ¿Qué con esto? Alucard señalaba el diamante -Te contaré una pequeña historia mi pequeña líder. Había una vez un niño como tú, que era tímido y tenía tres hermanos, él no sobresalía, un día su madre antes de morir le hizo entrega de un diamante negro muy extraño, ella le dijó: "Con este diamante no volverás a tener miedo mi querido Vlad". Lo sostuvo con fuerza en sus manos, en un suspiro ella murió, tomé con fuerza el diamante y ya no tuve más miedo. Cada vez que veía el diamante me recordaba a mi madre, sonriéndome como siempre. Alucard sostuvo fuertemente el diamante

-Tenías una fuerte conexión con tu madre, ¿Verdad? Integra bajó la mirada

-Sí, algo así querida. Alucard acarició su cabello rubio

\- ¿Sabes? Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, puesto que mi padre me decía que ella había muerto apenas nací. Pero él hizo todo para que no estuviera triste, ahora que falleció no sé qué hacer. Integra encogió sus hombros, Alucard con un brazo entrelazó el cuello de Integra y con su otra mano le hacía entrega del diamante, ella casi con lágrimas en sus ojos intentó rechazarlo

-Toma, con esto ya no te sentirás miedo y tristeza alguna. Le puse un conjuro especial, cada vez que sientas miedo, tristeza ó algo más sólo piensa en mí y ahí estaré. Alucard sonreía gentilmente a su pequeña ama

-P. pero Alucard, esto es tuyo. Integra sostenía el diamante

-Era. Ahora es tuyo. volvió a sonreír, Alucard antes de que lo pensará Integra lo abrazó, el calor de ella transmitió algo especial a pesar de que su ser estaba muerto

-Gracias por éste presente, no importa que seas inmortal, lo guardaré para siempre. Integra le susurraba al oído, se separó de Alucard, bajó de sus piernas y se encaminó hacia la salida del calabozo. Alucard se levantó de su silla y la alcanzó en la puerta

-Déjame llevarte a tu habitación. Alucard la miraba con ternura

-Claro. Integra correspondió su gesto y bostezo de sueño -Tengo sueño, al parecer mañana vendrá el Comité de la Mesa Redonda, debo dormir, aunque sea un poco... Integra caía de sueño tambaleándose de un lado a otro. Walter iba en camino hacia el calabozo un poco apresurado porque buscaba a Integra

-Ah... Jadeaba un poco fuerte - ¡Aquí está! sonreía al ver su ama con Alucard

\- ¿Todavía da problemas? Ángel de la Muerte. Alucard cargaba a Integra en sus brazos

-Sí, todavía. Walter rió un poco con Alucard -Te recuerda a tí ¿Verdad, Alucard?

-Sí, me recordó como era en mis tiempos cuando fui el principado de Valaquia. Alucard sonreía a Integra que estaba en sus brazos

-Hay que llevarla a su alcoba Alucard. Walter ofreció -Hay mañana junta de la Mesa Redonda-

-De acuerdo, Ángel de la Muerte. Alucard sonrió caminando por la mansión llevando a Integra a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama y desapareció del lugar.

\- ¡Alucard! Integra había gritado

\- ¿Ahora qué sucede? Alucard apareció de la nada y vió a Integra apretando el diamante

-Tuve una pesadilla, fue horrible. Integra casi se echaba a llorar

-Bueno, aquí me quedaré entonces. Alucard suspiro

-Quiero que te acuestes conmigo Alucard. Integra tenía lágrimas en los ojos -No quiero quedarme sola esta noche, por esa razón te llamé-

-Mphm. Alucard sonríe y se acuesta al lado de ella -Le diste un buen uso al diamante Integra, buen uso. Integra lo abrazaba fuerte Alucard correspondió mientras miraba que la luna se asomaba en una de sus ventanas iluminando parte de la alcoba.

Fin...


End file.
